Look Away
by Kimiki
Summary: A phone call is a two sided conversation, but what if it is used to break up with a partner? Angst and sadness ahead! (Kinda a side story to Too Much Love Will Kill You… Don’t have to read that to understand this though…)


**Author's Note**: See note at bottom. Please forgive me for the shortness of it! Couldn't make it longer!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing or Chicago or their song 'Look Away', though I think it is a great song! Listen to them sometime!

**Summary**: A phone call is a two sided conversation, but what if it is used to break up with a partner? Angst and sadness ahead! (Kinda a side story to Too Much Love Will Kill You… Don't have to read that to understand this though…)

**Pairings**: Not… Really… Here…

**Warning(s)**: None really… Just that it is in first person point of view… That, and I don't tell you who it is… (smiles innocently)

**_LOOK AWAY_**

**(o)(O)(o)**

_When you called me up this morning_

_Told me 'bout the new love you found_

_I'm said 'I'm happy for you, I'm really happy for you'_

_Found someone else, I guess I won't be coming 'round_

_I guess it's over, baby...it's really over, baby, whoa..._

_And from what you said, I know you've gotten over me_

_It'll never be the way it used to be_

_So if it's gotta be this way, don't worry, baby_

_I can take the news okay_

**(o)(O)(o)**

"What do you mean? I thought…"

"I'm giving it another try…"

"But, why? You… and I…"

"I deserve to give him that much."

"No…"

"What?"

"I love you…"

**(o)(O)(o)**

_But if you see me walking by_

_And the tears are in my eyes_

_Look away, baby, look away_

_If we meet on the streets someday_

_And I don't know what to say_

_Look away, baby, look away_

_Don't look at me..._

_I don't want you to see me this way_

**(o)(O)(o)**

"Please, don't leave me." I plead, eyes closed as I pray to any higher being for my love to not leave me all alone.

He can't…

I can only ever love him…

"We left things hanging at the end, and now want to see if we can patch things up…"

"But—"

"Please, don't make this any harder than it already is."

**(o)(O)(o)**

_When we both agreed as lovers_

_We were better off as friends_

_That's how it had to be, yeah, that's how it had to be_

_I tell you I'm fine but sometimes I just pretend_

_Wish you were holding me, wish you were still holding me, whoa..._

_I just never thought, that I would be replaced so soon_

_I wasn't prepared to hear those words from you_

_I know I wanted to be free..._

_Yeah, baby, this is how we wanted it to be_

**(o)(O)(o)**

"But… Why?"

"I… I still care for him, even after all that he has done to me."

"Even more than me?"

"…Y-yes, I guess so…"

The tears fall down my cheeks.

"Can we… Still keep in touch?" he asks me.

What am I to say?

I want to still talk to him…

But I'll always know that I can never have him.

Why must I suffer this…?

**(o)(O)(o)**

_But if you see me walking by_

_And the tears are in my eyes_

_Look away, baby, look away_

_If we meet on the streets someday_

_And I don't know what to say_

_Look away, baby, look away_

_Don't look at me..._

_I don't want you to see me this way_

**(o)(O)(o)**

"Are you still there?" he asks me, worry and concern laced in his beautiful voice.

And all I can think of are the happy times…

His laughter...

His smile...

His eyes...

His 'cooking'...

Our shopping trips...

Our dates…

"Hello?" he says once more.

**(o)(O)(o)**

_But if you see me walking by_

_And the tears are in my eyes_

_Look away, baby, look away_

**(o)(O)(o)**

"Yes… I am still here…" I say, voice sounding dull to my ears.

"I was worried about you there…" he says, trying to make a joke to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"I don't care Duo." I tell him, voice becoming stronger as I make up my mind to just state my feelings, and get them all out on the table. Hell, he had already torn out my heart; he couldn't do anything else to me. "I still love you, and I always will. I won't try to ruin this relationship of yours, but… Goddamnit Maxwell, you are the only one who I will ever love!"

There is only silence on the other end.

**(o)(O)(o)**

_If we meet on the streets someday_

_And I don't know what to say_

_Look away, baby, look away_

_Don't look at me..._

_I don't want you to see me this way_

**(o)(O)(o)**

"Goodbye…" he tells me, his voice sounding faraway to my deaf ears.

"Goodbye." I respond automatically, placing the phone on its cradle and fighting the tears that were falling from my eyes.

"Injustice…" I whisper as I cry to myself.

**(o)(O)(o)**

_When you called me up this morning_

_Told me 'bout the new love you found_

_I said 'I'm happy for you_

_I'm really happy for you'_

**(x)(X)(x)**

Author's Note: Don't know why I wrote this… I just can't seem to let this fic go! So, this was a side to 'Too Much Love Will Kill You', and (kinda) to 'Can't Fight This Feeling' (part four of TMLWKY).

Hope that you figured out who the narrator person was!

If you couldn't figure it out, you are a sad, sad person to be reading Gundam Wing fics and to have not caught on already…


End file.
